Fung
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Red | Scale colors = Green | Clothing = | Also known as = Dirk (in concept art)Nick.com - "Behind The Scenes: Kung Fu Panda Enemy Art" | Status = Living | Residence = Bamboo Forest | Occupation = Bandit | Affiliation(s) = The Croc Bandits (leader) | Family = Bing (father) Unnamed mother Lidong (cousin) | Combat style = | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Princess and the Po" | Last appearance = "Emperors Rule" | Voiced by = }} Fung (also called "Dirk" in some concept art) is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a crocodile who serves as the leader of a band of crocodile bandits. Fung and his bandit followers made their first appearance in "The Princess and the Po" when they temporarily succeeded in stealing Princess Mei Li's valuable possessions before being thwarted by Po, Tigress, and Mantis. Fung and his bandits continue to appear regularly in the series. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness in "The Princess and the Po"]] In "The Princess and the Po", Fung overheard the mission of Po and his friends to escort Princess Mei Li to the Qidan Clan. Fung decided he and his followers would try to rob the group, declaring that valuables such as gold, jade, and fine clothing could be theirs for the taking. He and his bandit warriors faced Po, Tigress, and Mantis, who fought them to protect the young princess. However, Fung and the other bandits managed to escape, taking with them almost all of the goods, including the food. Later, they were found by Po and the others while debating which of them would carry what stolen item. While his fellow thieves ran off in panic, Fung merely growled and sighed in frustration before the kung fu trio attacked. In "Chain Reaction", Fung and his bandits tried to steal the ruby from Shifu's statue. He and his gang handcuffed Po and Tigress together but they escaped with the ruby. When Fung realizes the ruby is gone, he once again gets upset. He goes into a speech about how he gave himself one year to be a real bandit and not go back to his father. He captures Tigress and is about to use a strange weapon on her but Po comes to the rescue. He is stopped by Po and Tigress. In "Good Croc, Bad Croc", Fung rescued Po from a hole his cohorts had dug earlier. Po attacked the bandit on sight, but relented when Fung reminded him that he owed him one. Later, Fung arrived at the Jade Palace, and after Po hid him from the Furious Five, explained to Po that he needed the panda's help. Apparently, Fung's brother was captured by Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow, and is held prisoner in his fort. Po eventually agreed to help rescue him, and took out most of the fort's defenses while Fung seemingly smuggled his brother out in a small box. The two went their separate ways after this. However, it was soon revealed that Fung had actually kidnapped Jong's son, with the intent to hold him for ransom. When he learned from his gang that Po had been arrested for his unknowing part in the abduction, Fung felt guilty for betraying him and returned to the fort. He arrived just as Po was about to be tortured and returned Jong's son. However, Jong demanded that they both be tortured, and Fung and Po barely escaped the fort. In "The Kung Fu Kid", Fung reappeared as a cameo in Po's nightmare, in which he tried to defeat the Furious Five with Scorpion, Taotie, and Hundun, but they were all defeated by Peng. In "Father Crime", Fung teamed up with Tong Fo to capture Po by using Shifu's father as bait. The plan fell apart when Shifu himself came to the rescue. In "Jailhouse Panda", Fung teamed up with Tong Fo. In "Kung Fu Day Care", he kidnapped Zan to hold for ransom. When he fails he goes back to his lair which is also his mom's cellar. He teams up with Lidong to kidnap Zan again. In "Enter the Dragon", Fung was captured by Po but then released and forced to work for Ke-Pa. In "The Most Dangerous Po", Fung is captured by Tsin and put with the other villains. After he is freed, Fung steals any weapons he can and runs away. In "Terror Cotta", after failing again, Fung and his gang have a falling out which lead to Fung going back to work for his father. After finding the secret recipe for living clay Fung creates a terracotta warrior who he uses to steal. Once he shows his dad what he's done, Fung's father uses the formula to create an army and Fung goes along in an attempt to appease him. In the end they are both stopped by Po, and they have a better relationship. Fung's gang goes back to him and they all go to jail together. In "Huge", Fung teams up with Lidong again to steal a magic potion to increase their size. Once again he is betrayed by Lidong. In "The Break Up", Fung tires to break into Mr. Ping's Noodle shop. After failing to unlock the door he tires to break it down which repels him into Po. Fung then yells at Gahri who is nearby reading a scroll. This starts a awkward and loud argument between Gahri and Fung which leads to Gahri quitting the gang. Gahri starts working for Mr. Ping much to Po's dislike. Fung tries to see which of the other members would become his second in command which utterly fails and leads him to a collision with Po. Together they decide to try to get Gahri back with Fung's gang. First they try to act like their best friends but only causes Fung and Gahri to get in another argument. Fung steals a vase to frame Gahri but Mr. Ping takes the blame. Po tries to save him but it's Gahri who convinces the police that the vase was a fake. Gahri leaves Mr. Ping and returns to Fung after telling him the vase was real and they could sell it for a lot of money. Gahri trips and breaks the vase leaving Fung angry at him again. In "Croc You Like a Hurricane", Fung and his gang are fed with having been beaten by Po several times in the past, so they train with a man who appears to be Master Jia and become kung fu fighters. Suddenly, after beating a robber, they are praised as heroes. After Jia's letter to Shifu proclaims Fung's gang the "New Furious Five", the crocs instead use this opportunity to abuse their power, getting protection money. The Furious Five and Po take back the palace from the crocs afterwards. In "Po the Croc" Fung has captured Baren Sai's kid (who was just an egg) hoping to get a ransom as usual. But they are stopped by Po. They managed to knock Po out and the egg has hatched. The kid flies away while the bandits check on Po. Feeling sympathy they take him to his Mom's basement where he wakes up. Expecting him to be mad and attack them they hide under a table but are surprised to find that Po has developed amnesia and doesn't remember who he is or who they are. The bandits take advantage of this moment and lie to him saying Po was a crocodile bandit and he's the highest ranking member. Po believing this says he must be the Boss and Fung says that he's his adviser. Fung teaches him to be a bandit and uses Po to steal stuff. Po wants to rob Mr. Pings shop but knowing this will trigger his memory they stop him, convincing Po they get free noodles if they don't rob him which Po complies. When they walk out they are attacked by Tigress and Cane who were aware of Po's amnesia, try to stop him but surprisingly Po managed to take them down at ease and leaves to go back in the hide out. In the hideout Po says that since he's the boss he wants to go rob his dad. Fung is reluctant but is forced to comply. Fung and the others return and robs Mr. Ping much to the goose's horror, Fung finds action figures in Po's room which Fung discards knowing that these are Po's memories. While enjoying the loot Po is unsatisfied with what they got and wants a big heist and suggest robbing the Jade Palace. Fung is surprised and doesn't want to go along but once again Po forces him to tag along. When they arrive at the jade palace they see Shifu and the 2 battle but much to their surprise even Shifu himself. Po managed to defeat Shifu and almost kills him with a finishing move but Fung horrified at this interferes and tells Po the truth hoping this will get his memory back but it doesn't work and Po assumes this is mutiny and prepares to battle Fung luckily the Furious 5 arrive and Fung uses this to evade. But after after Po defeated the Furious 5 he prepares to kill Shifu but Fung comes back getting Po's action figures. This triggers his memory and finds out who he is but does not have memory of who he though he was before. Fung tries to tell him what happen but it doesn't work and he gives up both the subject and being a bandit and willingly tries to take himself to jail but Po having a slight change of heart ask him if they want to hang out sometimes which Po says yes and to their surprise he respectfully bows before going away to prison to turn over a new leaf. In Kung Fu Panda Vol 2 In "Daze of Thunder," Fung is among the many threats to the Valley of Peace that Po recalls when considering Chairman Qing's offer of isolating the valley from the rest of China for the sake of "peace." Personality Fung and his fellow bandits seem to steal and rob as they see fit. Fung in particular seems to be somewhat tougher than his cohorts, whose bumbling behavior seemed to embarrass him. Fung has a habit of throwing down his helmet and yelling "Darn it!" when he's frustrated. Even so he does not wish to hurt anyone, just rob them. He also have a softer side when he came back for Po when Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow captured him, when he told his Terra Cotta Warrors to stop fighting his friends, and when he stopped Po from nearly killing Shifu when they lied to him about Po being a bandit when he lost his memory. Fighting style and abilities with axes]] Fung most often relies on weapons to fight his opponents, but has been show to know some kung fu techniques, mostly in cases of defense. Such techniques were improved when Shifu, disguised as an outlaw, trained him and his bandits in hopes of giving Po a challenge. Relationships Family His father Fung tried to do what any son would want to do for their father: strive to please him. He had previously mentioned in past episodes how he used to help his father build . But Fung also mentioned that he wasn't very good at it, and was constantly messing things up. He noted to Po in "Good Croc, Bad Croc" that he had accidentally glued one of the stone warriors to his father's face, and now his father could only grow half a mustache. When we first see Fung's father in "Terror Cotta", he only has half his mustache. It was this unchanging failure that made Fung want to go into the bandit business—something he says he's actually good at (when he later admits that he really isn't). But if he failed in the business, Fung says he will have to return to his father in constructing more warriors. He eventually does this in "Terror Cotta", but after successfully making the stone soldiers come to life, he uses them to steal and also as a substitute for his gang which had deserted him. After showing his father that he had successfully created a living terracotta warrior, Fung's father took command and Fung reluctantly followed. Fung's father's dream is to conquer China with an army of terracotta warriors, a dream that Fung doesn't want to do. Fung follows his father's orders until his gang is in danger, then he tries to stop him. By the end of the episode, Fung and his father reconcile after both realizing they had been projecting their inadequacies on other people. His mother It is unknown what kind of relationship Fung has with his mother, as she never appeared on-screen in the series. She only had a brief voice cameo in "Kung Fu Day Care" when Fung and his bandits had a meeting in the root cellar of her house. Lidong Fung used to babysit his cousin when Lidong was younger, often calling him annoying. In "Huge", Lidong soon gives into the desire to stay big over the Gong Tau growth potion and betrays him. His bandit followers Fung is the leader of the group and is easily annoyed by their bumbling antics, even admitting that they were nitwits. Even his right-hand man, Gahri, rebelled against him in "The Break Up". Po Po and Fung have a rather ambiguous relationship. Per as any instance of crime, Po is always there to stop Fung. However, in "Good Croc, Bad Croc", Fung convinced Po to help him save his "brother" who had been allegedly kidnapped by Jong. After many misconceptions, Po finally found out that Fung actually used him as a means of offense to kidnap Jong's son, and was taken prisoner by Jong. Later, as Po was about to be tortured by Jong, Fung, feeling guilty for what happened to Po, attempted to rescue him by returning Jong's son. Unfortunately, Fung and Po were not released, and had to fight their way out of Jong's castle. As Fung and Po were escaping, Fung lured Po into a pit (seen earlier in the episode) after he tried to arrest him. They regularly fight even with no provocation. They have a frenemy relationship otherwise. Clothing Fung is seen wearing most of the same armor that his bandit followers wear: Baggy pants tied with Shaolin wraps at the ends, leather-studded wristbands and belt, and a kilt of armor below the waist. However, being the leader of the band, Fung also wears some additional armor. He wears a classic Chinese helmet with a spike on top, as well as extra body armor across his back. Trivia * In some concept art for the character, Fung instead had the name "Dirk". * Fung's voice actor, , also provides the voice of a gorilla bandit featured in the short Secrets of the Furious Five. * One of the members of General Rong's Crocodile Army in Kung Fu Panda Vol 1 shares Fung's design. Gallery Images Croc-bandit-art.jpg|Concept art of Fung Fung1.jpg|Fung in noodle shop Fung4.jpg| GahriNunchucks.jpg| Frozen Fung & Gahri.jpg|Fung and Gahri frozen in "The Most Dangerous Po" View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodiles